Petit à petit
by Dororo03
Summary: Et si la famille ennemie vous demandait de l'aide ? Et si grâce à ça, vos vacances ennuyeuses se transformaient en belle idylle ? HP/DM


**Note personnelle : **_**Voici un nouvel One-shot assez long que je dédis à ma ChachOu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras et en plus, il y a un lemon (exprès pour toi :p). Comme je ne suis pas une experte en fruit acide, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! **_

**Couple : _Draco/Harry _**_(qui comme d'hab, ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les autres !)  
_

**Rating : _M ! Il y a un lemon donc homophobes ou toutes personnes n'ayant pas l'âge requis, c'est OUT ! Ou alors, à vos risques et périls ! Pour les autres, BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

_(Lundi 23 juillet 1997, vers les 17h30)_

Une légère brise d'été s'infiltrait à travers l'habit du jeune homme brun, qui ressera sa cape autour de ses épaules musclées.

Il attendait quelqu'un. Il l'attendait. Il lui avait demandé de venir devant ce restaurant de sushis. Un restaurant _moldu._ Ce qui avait considérablement accru sa curiosité.

Et voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait là, à attendre dans les courants d'air bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Parce que bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas se montrer au grand jour devant le fils du bras droit de celui-qui-veut-sa-tête-sur-le-dessus-de-sa-cheminée. Oui, le grand Harry Potter poireautait depuis bientôt quinze minutes pour savoir enfin ce que Draco Malfoy, fils du richissime Lucius Malfoy et de la très sublime Narcissa Malfoy, lui voulait.

Et le grand Harry Potter commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre pour la belle gueule du blond.

_"Belle gueule ?! J'ai pas pensé que Malfoy avait une belle gueule quand même ?!...Ben si je l'aies pensé ! Merde alors, ça doit être la chaleur qui me monte à la tête" _

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le brun vit apparaître l'objet de ses pensées au coin de la rue. Mais celui-çi avait l'air légèrement inquiet et regardait derrière lui comme si il avait peur d'être suivi. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

Draco avançait et cherchait Potter du regard.

Au moment où Malfoy allait passer à côté de lui, Harry vit au loin deux hommes en tenue de mangemorts. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir vu le blond, donc Harry tira le Serpentard sous la cape et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

- C'est bon Malfoy, c'est moi. prévint Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Malfoy ne crierait pas, Harry enleva sa main et Draco se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils étaient relativement proches vu la capacité de contient de la cape, presque nez contre nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me tirer comme ça ? demanda Malfoy assez en colère contre cet espèce de balafré qui lui avait foutu une sacré peur.

- Silence Malfoy ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! et en disant ça, Harry fit un signe de tête en direction des deux mangemorts qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux.

Draco pâlit considérablement et s'approcha inconsciemment d'Harry qui recula pour se retrouver contre le mur de la ruelle du restaurant de sushis. Avec à sa droite, une benne à ordures d'où s'élevait une odeur de poissons pas frais et à sa gauche la rue pas très pleine de monde.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir Malfoy, on est sous une cape d'invisibilité. le prévint Harry assez inquiet de la réaction du blond. _Les mangemorts ne sont pas sensés être de son côté ?!_

Draco qui était à moitié appuyé sur Potter se recula et retrouva une respiration normale. Il plissa du nez en remarquant ce qu'il y avait à sa gauche et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sarcastique quand Potter le baillona une seconde fois et tourna sa tête vers la rue. Il fit de même et vit Mcnair et Avery, les deux mangemorts envoyés par le lord noir pour le tuer, passer devant eux en regardant dans la ruelle sans les voir et continuer leur chemin. Les deux garçons restèrent dans la même position pendant un assez long moment, et après qu'il fut sûr que les deux hommes se furent éloignés, Harry retira sa main et s'adressa à Malfoy :

- Maintenant j'aimerais bien des explications.

Draco le regarda et après un soupir de lassitude commença son récit :

- Comme tu sais Potter, mon père est un mangemort. Et normalement, j'aurais dû en devenir un moi aussi. Si je ne le suis pas encore, c'est parce que mon père s'y est opposé à chaque fois que le moment était arrivé. Ma mère lui avait fait part de mon refus de me faire marquer comme une vulgaire bête d'élevage. Bien qu'il soit lui même au service du lord noir, mon père souhaite avant tout le bonheur de sa famille...et pas besoin de lever les sourcils comme ça Potter, ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne montrent pas leur affection en public, qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ! Je disais...ah oui ! Donc mon père reculait à chaque fois l'intronisation, mais le lord a décidé qu'il me voulait tout de suite dans ses rangs. Alors on a décidé avec ma mère de quitter le manoir et de se cacher dans le monde moldu. On ne sait pas comment, mais apparemment, le seigneur des Ténèbres a eu vent de l'endroit où nous étions, et ça fait une semaine que nous allons d'hôtel en hôtel, sans qu'on puisse se reposer. J'ai donc décidé de faire taire mon orgueil, et de venir demander ton aide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi Malfoy ? le questionna Harry, assez surpris par les révélations du blond.

Draco, assez mal à l'aise, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Potter, après tout, ils étaient ennemis. Mais comme sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il trouve Potter et qu'il se voit pour parler de leur cas, Draco n'avait pu refuser. D'ailleurs Draco ne pouvait rien refuser quand sa mère lui demandait quelque chose. Et voilà qu'il était là, en face de Potter, sous une cape d'invisibilité, avec une odeur de vieux sushis, flottant dans l'air, qui lui irritait les narines. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait décider sa mère pour un lieu de rendez-vous. Elle et sa folie des restaurants japonais.

- J'attends Malfoy ! fit remarquer Harry.

Draco porta son regard métallisé sur Potter et se dit qu'après tout, c'est sa mère qui voulait l'aide de Potter, donc que c'était à elle de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Il s'apprêtait à donner sa réponse au Gryffondor quand une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la benne à ordures :

- De l'esclavage, je vous dis. De l'esclavage ! Non mais ! Faire travailler une personne de mon âge. Esclavagiste de petit-fils !

Un homme asiatique d'un âge avancé apparut. Il portait un énorme sac poubelle de couleur jaune. Le vieil homme souleva le couvercle de la benne, ce qui fit fuir un chat qui était installé dessus. Le félin sauta de la benne directement sur Harry et Draco et faillit emporter la cape d'invisibilité dans sa fuite, si les réflexes d'attrapeur des deux garçons ne les avaient poussé à la retenir. Mais de ce fait, Draco se retrouva déséquilibré et fut obligé de s'appuyer sur le mur se situant derrière Potter. La cape étant dans la main d'Harry, les garçons se retrouvaient à présent à découverts. Et c'est dans une position plutôt ambigüe que le vieil homme les découvra.

- Ah ! Cette jeunesse ! Ils font ça n'importe où de nos jours.

Le vieil homme leur jeta un dernier regard fatigué et rentra dans le restaurant en marmonnant.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement en rougissant, ce qui étonna fort Harry de la part de Malfoy. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de polémiquer dessus car déjà des voix s'élevaient du trottoir d'en face.

- Il est là ! Attrapons le vite.

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir les deux mangemorts de toute à l'heure qui traversaient la route en faisant klaxonner des automobilistes furieux. La circulation plutôt dense à cette heure de l'après-midi, leur laissa une seconde de répit pour réfléchir à un moyen de fuite. Harry ne pouvait transplaner, n'ayant pas l'âge requis et il n'était pas question pour Draco de partir sans Potter. Ce qui amena à une solution toute simple.

- Accroche toi Potter, je vais nous faire transplaner. expliqua Draco.

- QUOI ?!

Mais Harry ne put répliquer d'avantage que Draco l'avait déjà empoigné. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'accrocher fermement au bras de Malfoy. Juste avant de disparaître pour une destination dont il ignorait tout, Harry vit que les deux mangemorts venaient tout juste de s'extirper de la cohue de la route et se précipitaient droit vers eux.

Atteignant l'endroit où leur proie venait de transplaner, les deux mangemorts jurèrent de concert.

- Qui pouvait bien être l'autre garçon avec le fils Malfoy ? interrogea Avery en fouillant le sol du regard.

- Aucune idée. répondit Mcnair en ouvrant la benne à ordure et en la referment aussitôt. Mais qui aurait cru que le blondinet était une pédale !

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. considéra Avery. Ca pouvait tout aussi bien être un ami.

- Vu la façon dont ils étaient proches. rappela le bourreau. C'était plus qu'un simple ami !

Son collègue ne trouva rien à répondre et préféra continuer à chercher une quelconque preuve leur permettant de se relancer à la poursuite des fugitifs. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que la seule chose qu'ils ramèneraient au maître, c'était une vieille odeur de poissons pourris. Les deux mangemorts grimacèrent en pensant à la raclée qu'ils allaient recevoir pour avoir encore échoué dans leur mission et ils transplanèrent pour faire leur rapport.

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait assise élégamment sur une chaise de bureau en tweed bordeaux, lisant un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans le tiroir d'une des tables de nuit de la chambre qu'elle occupait avec son fils. Le petit hôtel où ils avaient décidé de se poser plus tôt dans la matinée, était de classe moyenne et la femme blonde n'était pas vraiment à sa place, et cela se voyait. La chambre se composait de deux lits simples se trouvant de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Au pied des lits se trouvait une commode à trois tiroirs, vide. Leurs sacs étaient posés sur les lits, encore fermés. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une porte qui menait à la salle d'eau, où leurs affaires de toilettes étaient disposées. En face de l'entrée, se trouvait la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Au dessous, une table servant de bureau était encastrée entre deux tables de nuit.

Mrs Malfoy poussa un soupir d'ennui, posa le livre sur le " bureau " et regarda par la fenêtre se demandant s'il n'était rien arrivé à Draco. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir sur ordre de Lucius, il y a une semaine, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux dans les prochains jours. Elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son fils unique et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé qu'il serait bon pour eux d'avoir de l'aide. Ils auraient été incapables de se débrouiller seuls dans le Londres moldu, même avec le compte en banque que Lucius leur avait ouvert en toute discrétion. Et les seules personnes que Narcissa connaissait qui avaient des rapports avec ce monde moldu, étaient soit Dumbledore ou soit Harry Potter. Et comme il n'était pas question de faire confiance au vieux fou, elle avait décidé que seul Harry Potter pouvait les aider, en espérant qu'il accepte.

La femme blonde s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture, quand un " crac " se fit entendre. Elle tourna rapidement sa tête, faisant voler sa chevelure blonde, et aperçut deux formes sur le sol de la chambre, dont l'une était reconnaissable avec ses cheveux d'or. Elle se précipita vers son fils mais stoppa net en découvrant l'identité de la seconde forme.

Harry avait fermé les yeux dès qu'il avait senti la sensation très désagréable que procurait le transplanage. Bien qu'il y ait eu des cours l'année précédente à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas du tout habitué à l'impression de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit pour lui. Contre son gré, Harry s'était donc accroché plus fortement à son " chauffeur " et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent déséquilibrés à leur arrivée. Il était à présent allongé sur le dos, avec le corps de Malfoy qui reposait sur lui et il ressentait une étrange chaleur monter en lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux orbes orageux qui le fixaient étrangement. Il essaya de se dégager de là sans prendre conscience de ce que ses mouvements provoquaient chez le Serpentard.

- Arrête de gesticuler Potter. ordonna Malfoy avec une voix bizarre. Harry remarqua qu'il avait à peine ouvert la bouche, ne laissant qu'un mince filet de souffle chaud se faire sentir.

- Alors bouge toi de là. répondit Harry, en essayant de faire abstraction du souffle chaud de son ennemi contre sa bouche.

- Je ne peux pas. informa Draco impassible, sans plus écarter les lèvres.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Bien sûr que si tu peux. Il suffit de te lever ! remarqua Harry en tentant de retirer ses mains qui étaient entre lui et le blond.

Narcissa qui avait regardé la scène sans rien dire, décida de venir en aide à son fils.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple M. Potter. intervint-elle en jetant un sort de _levicorpus_ sur Draco, qu'elle déposa ensuite sur un des lits.

Harry trop concentré à essayer de se redresser, n'avait pas fait attention qu'une autre personne se trouvait au même endroit qu'eux. Il sursauta et resta quelques secondes de plus à terre avant de se lever et de regarder Mrs Malfoy fouiller dans le sac se trouvant sur le deuxième lit. Tout en cherchant la potion qui permettrait de rendre au corps de son fils une consistance normal, elle continua de parler.

- Lorsqu'une personne de consistance fragile, Draco grogna à ses mots mais Narcissa n'en tint pas compte, fait un effort trop important qui lui coûte beaucoup d'énergie, il arrive que son corps se mette dans une sorte de veille gelant tout ses mouvements. C'est très rare et la seule solution possible pour dissiper cette veille et la potion que voilà.

Narcissa brandissait un flacon de potion dont le liquide était couleur framboise. Elle apporta le flacon près du lit où gisait Draco mais ne le lui fit pas boire pour autant. Harry se demandant ce qu'elle attendait, s'approcha du lit et l'interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous ne le lui faites pas boire ?

- Pour ça il faudrait qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche. constata Mrs Malfoy en regardant son fils d'un air peiné.

Harry se rendit compte à ce moment là de la véracité des propos du blond et à quel point Narcissa Malfoy aimait son fils. Il se sentit coupable, car après tout, c'était sa faute si le blond avait été obligé de les faire transplaner puisque lui en était dans l'incapacité. Le regard d'Harry passa du blond, étendu sur le lit qui regardait sa mère avec une touche d'angoisse et de frayeur, à la mère du dit blond qui caressait les cheveux du figé avec un sourire maternel. Et ne croyant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour une famille qu'il était sensé détester, Harry prit le flacon des mains de Narcissa sous le regard interrogateur de celle-ci et en prit une gorgée dans sa bouche.

La femme blonde avait compris ce qu'il allait faire et s'enleva du lit pour lui laisser sa place. Draco regarda sa mère se reculer, puis regarda Potter s'approcher tout doucement de lui. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer, il tenta de protester mais des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et il sentit un liquide lui coulait dans la bouche. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne trouva pas cela désagréable et après avoir avalé la potion, approfondit même le baiser qui au départ n'en était pas vraiment un.

Harry fut surpris de sentir que les lèvres s'étaient mise à bouger et sans s'en rendre compte, il était partit dans un baiser enflammé avec son ennemi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il s'écarta du blond en rougissant.

Narcissa regardait le jeune homme brun qui rougissait avec amusement. Elle s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle arrête l'étreinte avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Après tout, ils étaient deux jeunes hommes matures avec des hormones, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ! En portant son regard sur son fils, elle vit avec joie qu'il commençait à remuer.

L'état de Draco s'améliorait de plus en plus et au bout de quelques minutes, il put bouger sans aucun problème le moindre petit muscle de son corps. Il se leva du lit et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Geste qui convainquit un peu plus Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Draco le regarda. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et sans qu'Harry ne s'y attende, il se retrouva bouche à bouche avec le blond. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il répondit au baiser. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et avec un sourire espiègle qu'Harry qualifia de " mignon ", Draco dit :

- On est quitte maintenant Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas et préféra observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis bientôt une demi heure. Draco haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers sa mère, qui après avoir hausser les épaules lui demanda :

- Maintenant vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez atterri en catastrophe dans la chambre ?

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui soupira. Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, sur le lit de gauche, tandis qu'Harry prenait place sur celui d'en face. Le Serpentard expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, sous le regard angoissé de Narcissa.

- Et vous êtes sûr qu'ils n'ont pas pu vous suivre ? demanda celle-ci, légèrement effrayée.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry, nous n'avons laissé aucun indice qui pourrait les amener jusque ici.

- Mais ils vous ont peut-être reconnu ? s'inquiéta Narcissa en fixant ses yeux bleu dans ceux émeraudes de Harry.

- Ils étaient trop loin, la rassura le garçon, et puis, qui penserait que Malfoy viendrait demander de l'aide à Harry Potter.

Mrs Malfoy, pas très rassurée, observa Harry qui se tordait les doigts sous son regard insistant. Et dire que c'était seulement ce garçon, à peine plus âgé que son fils, qui devrait les débarrasser du lord noir. En tout cas c'est ce que semblait penser le seigneur des ténèbres, puisqu'il voulait éliminer l'enfant. Mu par elle ne sait quel instinct, surement maternel, elle se leva et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maternelle, beaucoup moins douloureuse que celle de Mrs Weasley, comme pour le soulager de tout ce qui reposait sur ses jeunes épaules. Harry, étonné au départ, se laissa serrer dans ses bras fins et chaleureux, et finit même par rendre son câlin, puisque c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, à la mère de Draco, qui lui, les regardait surpris.

Un petit moment passa sans que personne ne bouge, puis Draco commença à s'impatienter.

- Bon Potter ! Quand tu auras fini de t'accaparer MA mère, on pourra essayer de trouver une solution à notre condition.

Harry regarda Draco étonné. Etait-il possible que...mais oui ! Draco Malfoy était jaloux de la proximité qu'il avait avec sa mère. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry trouva cela...mignon, et un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? lui demanda Draco suspicieux. Ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il avait raison.

- Tu es jaloux ! dit Harry amusé en fixant le visage de Draco passer du pâle naturel au rose rougissant.

- Ooohhhh ! Mais il n'y a pas raison de l'être mon chéri. fit Narcissa d'un ton affectueux, en allant serrer, à son tour, son fils dans ses bras. Même si ta possessivité me fait plaisir. s'empressa t-elle de rajouter en voyant que Draco allait répliquer. Mais s'il te plait, ne devient pas comme ton père et n'essaye pas de tuer le premier venu à qui je montre un temps soit peu d'affection.

Draco pouffa au souvenir de son père envoyant plus d'un homme à l'hôpital durant leurs vacances parce que sa mère leur rendait juste leur politesse.

Harry les regardait sans trop comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui explique la remarque. Cette indication le laissa perplexe. Il n'imaginait vraiment pas Lucius Malfoy comme un bon père de famille-dixit les paroles de Draco- et encore moins comme un mari aimant qui (sur)protégeait sa femme.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez de mon mari ! dit Narcissa en le tirant de ses pensées. Mais mon Lucius n'est pas l'être qui se montre en société mais celui qui se dévoile à sa famille.

A ce rythme là, Harry allait finir par le croire. Il hocha la tête doucement et observait Narcissa qui s'asseyait convenablement sur le lit, après avoir soustrait Draco de son étreinte. De longues minutes passèrent sans que quiconque n'aient parlé, quand Narcissa se décida à briser le silence et à parler de ce qui avait amené Harry ici.

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous avons décidé de demander votre aide entre toutes ?

Harry acquiesa et ouvrit des oreilles attentives.

- Draco a déjà du vous dire le pourquoi de notre situation, affirma Narcissa sous l'hochement de tête de la part du brun, donc comme vous le savez, maintenant nous sommes des ennemis et le lord cherche à nous tuer. Bien que nous avons réussi à fuir jusqu'à maintenant, celui-ci arrive toujours à nous retrouver. Nous en sommes arriver à la conclusion que c'était parce que nous ne passons pas assez inaperçus.

Harry les regarda d'un air qui voulait dire : « non ! Vous croyez ?! ». Effectivement, avec la couleur de cheveux plutôt inhabituel de Draco, leurs comportements d'aristos et leurs habits, assez proches de ceux des moldus, il faut bien l'avouer, mais qui restent tout de même sorciers, les Malfoys restaient repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Donc vous avez fait appel à moi, pour que je vous aide à vous fondre dans la masse qu'est le monde moldu ? finit par admettre Harry.

- C'est un peu près cela. acquiesça Narcissa, sous la grimace de Draco.

- Mais, pourquoi moi ? Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu demander à Dumbledore, bien que cela aurait été plus judicieux, mais il existe d'autres personnes ayant des contacts avec le monde moldu. Surtout vu les relations entre nos " familles ". termina Harry.

- Surement mais...commença Narcissa avant d'être coupée par son fils.

- Nous ne connaissons personnes d'autres en qui nous pourrions avoir « confiance » ou qui ne risque pas de nous envoyer chez les aurors. dit Draco.

Harry savait parfaitement que Draco faisait allusion à Hermione et bien qu'il le regrette, il savait parfaitement que c'était ce qui risquerait d'arriver avec elle. Elle avait un sens trop aigüe de la justice pour laisser deux « mangemorts » en liberté.

- Et puis, rajouta Narcissa clairement amusée, en ce qui concerne les relations entre nos deux familles, je trouve qu'elles ont plutôt bien évolué. Non ?

Ce fut un rougissement prononcé qui lui répondit du côté des deux garçons.

- Alors ? interrogea Mrs Malfoy après quelques minutes de silence réfléchi.

Bien qu'Harry ne fut pas expert en matières de sentiments, il ressentait clairement l'angoisse de la femme blonde. Il était, apparemment, leur dernier espoir. _Et puis, si cela lui permettait de recevoir d'autres baisers de la part du blond...NAN ! Oubliez ça tout de suite !! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !!_ Harry secoua ça tête pour chasser ses pensées " impures " et reporta son intention sur les deux Malfoys qui le regardaient impatiemment.

- Il va y avoir du boulot ! dit-il.

- On apprend vite Potter. fit remarquer Draco. Le blond était soulagé intérieurement. _Potter avait accepté ! Il pourrait continuer à l'embrasser quand il voulait...MAIS CA NE VA PAS !! Reprend toi Draco, reprend toi. C'est Potter, le balafré ! _Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais me laver, j'ai cette odeur de poisson qui me colle à la peau et ça me dégoûte. releva t-il en plissant du nez. Tu devrais penser à en faire autant Potter.

Harry le regarda interrogatif, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- C'est que...je ne suis pas sûr que la douche soit assez grande pour nous deux. il ponctua sa phrase par un sourire malicieux.

Harry se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vert et argent rougir autant de fois. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que lorsqu'il avait fini sa phrase, des images, toutes plus libidineuses les unes que les autres comportant Harry et lui-même sous la douche, étaient apparues dans la conscience du Serpentard. Et c'est un Draco Malfoy plus qu'excité qui était parti se laver sous l'œil goguenard du rouge et or, inconscient de l'état d'esprit de son camarade.

Pendant que Draco se douchait, Narcissa vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

- Merci, commença t-elle, je sais ce que cela représente pour vous de nous aider et nous vous en sommes totalement reconnaissant.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette femme si fière le remerciait alors que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son habitude.

- Ce n'est rien, bafouilla t-il, c'est normal après tout...

- Non, justement. le coupa Narcissa. Vous auriez pu appeler les aurors sans même écouter ce que nous avions à vous dire. Vous avez pris le risque de suivre Draco...

- Il m'a emmené de force. chuchota Harry, mais la femme n'en tint pas compte et continua.

- ...en mettant de côté vos ressentiments pour notre famille. Vous êtes une personne forte Harry. Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons, que nous sommes sûrs que vous gagnerez cette guerre.

Grâce aux mots de cette femme, Harry se sentait rassuré, et il apercevait un avenir au travers des nuages sombres et des zones d'ombres. Avenir qui bizarrement comportait des têtes blondes aux yeux verts.

- Merci, murmura t-il en resserrant à son tour les mains délicates de Narcissa. Celle-ci eut un sourire tendre que Harry ne vit pas.

Narcissa se leva et alla s'asseoir au bureau. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume puis se retourna vers Harry.

- En attendant que mon fils ait fini de se doucher, que diriez-vous de commencer mon instruction sur la culture moldue ?

Harry hocha la tête et vint se placer à côté de la femme.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Harry.

- La technologie moldue. Il paraît que les moldus sont plus avancés que nous pour cela. considéra Mrs Malfoy.

- C'est exact. approuva Harry. Il y a l'électricité et tout ses avantages comme : la télévision, la musique, les appareils électro-ménagers.

- Dites m'en plus sur cela. demanda Narcissa en reposant sa plume et en s'installant de façon à faire face à Harry. Celui-ci se rassit sur le lit et commença à lui expliquer tous les avantages et les utilités de la technologie moldue.

- C'est fascinant ! s'exclama Narcissa, quelques minutes après.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant ? interrogea Draco en sortant de la petite salle de bain, habillé et coiffé avec classe. _(Comme toujours quoi ! :p)_

- Oh mon chéri ! Harry m'expliquait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les inventions des moldus. lui expliqua sa mère. Il était en train de me raconter les avantages d'un...fri..gi..daire, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry acquiesça, ne quittant pas Draco des yeux. Le blond portait un pantalon en coton marron clair, lui tombant élégamment sur les hanches, et une chemise beige de la même matière, avec les deux premiers boutons d'ouvert. Ses cheveux, sans gel, tombaient gracieusement devant ses yeux. Harry était subjugué par tout le magnétisme que dégageait le blond et fut tiré de son observation par Draco.

- Tu peux aller te laver Potter. fit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- C'est que je n'aies pas d'affaire de rechange, donc je préfèrerais me doucher chez moi.

- Et tu comptes rentrer comment ? lui fit remarquer Draco en se redressant sur un coude.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il ne savait même pas où il était.

- Au fait, on est où exactement ? demanda t-il.

- Pas très loin de Belgrave road. l'informa Narcissa.

Harry soupira fataliste. C'était drôlement loin de chez lui. De plus, il se faisait tard et il devait rentrer immédiatement si il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la colère d'oncle Vernon.

- Je vais faire appel au magicobus, il me conduira près de chez moi.

Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Draco l'interpella.

- Eh Potter !

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui s'était levé et qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation qui naissait en lui quand le Serpentard était trop près.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. offrit Draco sous le regard interloqué de Harry.

Voyant que Potter ne répondait pas, Draco rajouta sarcastiquement :

- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour monsieur-je-suis-une-célébrité-Potter ?

- Draco ! s'indigna sa mère.

- Ce n'est rien Mrs Malfoy. la rassura Harry, puis se tournant vers Draco, il lui répondit : Crois moi ou pas Malfoy, mais je préfèrerais rester ici mille fois plus que d'être obligé de retourner dans ma famille.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

- A demain. Je passerais en fin de matinée.

Il se retrouvait à présent dans un hall faiblement éclairé et essaya de trouver la porte qui le mènerait à la sortie. Mais avant même de commencer sa recherche, il se fit retourner par une main et se retrouva face à Malfoy. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement puis il détourna les yeux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Draco le mena à la sortie de l'hôtel, puis commença à marcher le long d'une allée plutôt sordide car peu éclairée à cause du linge qui pendait aux fenêtres. Harry se rendant compte qu'ils étaient à découvert, déploya sa cape et après s'être mis à hauteur du blond, les recouvrit tout les deux. C'est comme ça qu'il remarqua que Malfoy était tendu, puisque aussitôt recouvert de la cape, le blond se détendit considérablement. Harry lui fit un petit sourire timide et se concentra pour mémoriser le chemin à faire. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une route et s'arrêtèrent avant d'être trop près.

- Voilà, c'est là qu'on se quitte Potter. dit Draco toujours sous la cape.

- Tu vas rentrer comment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry en s'inquiétant.

Draco sourit et se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes. Harry fut surpris et après un moment d'inactivité, répondit au baiser. Les deux garçons se séparèrent, haletant, et après un " à demain " chuchoté à l'oreille du brun, Draco transplana. Harry regarda quelques instants la place vide à ses côtés se fustigeant d'être aussi faible face au baiser de l'autre garçon.

_Putain mais c'est MALFOY !! Je ne devrai pas l'embrasser ! Je ne devrai même pas le côtoyer ! _...Mais ils ont besoin de nous. Et puis il a un de ces charisme, comment lui résister ? _Nan ! Si ça se trouve il se fout de moi. _Mais il nous a quand même embrassé deux fois ! _Oui mais la première s'était pour se venger. _Toi tu te venges en embrassant ? Avoue que tu craques pour lui ? Tu as bien remarqué qu'il avait changé, en plus sa mère est charmante. _Je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu encore une fois en amour._ Ne ressasse pas tes erreurs passées et puis tu t'es rendu compte à temps que tu te trompais sur son compte. Tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Samuel et lui non plus. Il voulait simplement te mettre dans son lit. Et heureusement que tu t'es éloigné de ce moldu à temps. _Ne me rappelles pas cela ! J'ai fait une erreur et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. _Mais Draco est différent ! _On verra bien. _Cela veut dire que tu lui laisses une chance ?

Harry sourit en faisant le signe pour faire apparaître le magicobus.

Oui ! Il voulait bien lui laisser une chance. Mais c'était seulement parce que ce mec embrassait comme un dieu !

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_(Mardi 24 Juillet 1997, vers les dix heures du matin)_

Le lendemain, Harry arriva devant l'hôtel où logeaient les Malfoy, sans s'être perdu une seule fois ! Il avait préparé une liste de tous ce que Draco et Narcissa devraient apprendre si ils voulaient passer inaperçu. En commençant par éviter de considérer les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs. Il avait l'intention de les initier à la cuisine moldu et pourquoi pas les emmener dans un parc d'attraction. Rien ne vaut l'apprentissage sur le terrain.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel des Malfoy et se fit ouvrir la porte par une Narcissa Malfoy plus resplendissante que jamais qui le serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Vous êtes revenu ! lui sourit-elle avec tendresse et…soulagement ?

- Je vous l'avais promis non ? sourit à son tour Harry en s'installant sur un lit.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant Draco du regard, puis entendant la douche couler, devina que celui-ci devait être en train de se laver.

- Je vous ai fait une liste de ce qu'il vous faudra améliorer et apprendre pour vous intégrer dans le monde moldu. annonça t-il à la femme blonde.

- Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça et lui tendit le morceau de papier que Narcissa parcouru avec la plus grande attention.

- Cela m'a l'air parfait bien que totalement inconnu. Au passage, qu'est-ce que « film » et « cinéma » ?

Harry sourit et s'empressa de satisfaire la curiosité de la sorcière.

- C'est un peu près comme les photos sorcières, en beaucoup plus long et avec le son et ça raconte une histoire.

- Intéressant ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. lui répondit Narcissa avec une impatience certaine dans le regard.

- Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer. affirma Harry avant de se retourner vers la porte de la salle d'eau qui venait de s'ouvrir. Sa bouche s'assécha en voyant apparaître un Draco Malfoy vêtu des plus chers et des plus beaux vêtements moldus qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un jean sombre moulait ses jambes à la perfection et une chemise noire froissée lui donnait un air sauvage et encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient tenus par un bandeau bleu nuit faisant ressortir ses yeux avec deux fois plus d'intensité.

- Je suis prêt. prévint-il, puis se tournant vers Harry. Salut Potter.

Harry lui fit un simple signe de tête, laissant à sa bouche le temps de retrouver un temps soit peu de salive.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller. s'exclama Narcissa avec une lueur presque enfantine dans les yeux.

- Par quoi commence t-on ? interrogea Draco.

- Par la partie la moins amusante pour moi. répondit Harry.

- Laquelle ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Le shopping.

A cette annonce, les yeux des deux Malfoy s'éclairèrent et Harry soupira en murmurant :

- J'en étais sûr, il fallait que se soient des fashions victims.

Se rendant compte d'une chose, Harry demanda à Draco :

- Au fait Malfoy, se sont des habits moldus que tu portes ?

Draco porta son attention sur le brun et répondit :

- Effectivement, ça te plaît ?

Harry rougit et ne faisant pas attention à la dernière partie de la phrase précisa :

- Tu as eu le temps de faire des courses depuis votre fuite ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Draco. Se sont des vêtements métamorphosés mais qui ont une durée déterminée. J'ai pris exemple sur un bouquin moldu qui était dans un des hôtels. D'ailleurs c'est la même chose pour ma mère.

Effectivement, Narcissa portait une robe longue assez légère, aux fines bretelles de dentelles blanches de la même couleur que sa robe.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait métamorphoser des vêtements.

- Je suppose que vous voulez aller dans le quartier huppé de la ville ?

- Evidemment. approuva Draco.

- Bien. Mais je ne le connais pas vraiment donc…

- On sera attentif Potter. l'interrompit Draco, les pensées déjà emplies des vêtements qu'il pourra bientôt posséder (d'ailleurs il y a une chose qu'il aimerait posséder aussi).

- Allons-y. sourit Narcissa en sortant de la chambre s'en oublier de prendre au passage son sac.

C'est ainsi que débuta une longue journée rempli de shopping, de shopping, de shopping, d'un déjeuner dans un restaurant moyen de la ville, puis encore de shopping jusqu'au soir où Harry fut heureux de se retrouver dans la chambre d'hôtel des Malfoy où il s'affala sur un des lits.

- Je suis épuisé. souffla le Gryffondor en massant ses yeux endoloris.

Narcissa et Draco, quant à eux, étaient en train de déballer leurs emplettes et de s'extasier devant chaques vêtements.

- Je ne pensais pas que les moldus pouvaient faire des choses d'aussi bonne qualité. s'exclama Draco en admirant une belle chemise de soie argentée.

Le temps que les deux blonds admirent, plient et rangent leurs nouvelles possessions, Harry s'était retrouvé happé par les bras de morphée et dormait paisiblement sur le lit. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, Narcissa eut un sourire attendri et chuchota :

- Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour s'endormir aussi brusquement. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, il faut le mettre à l'aise.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et il se retrouva en boxer, puis la femme blonde murmura un autre sort et la couverture s'abattit délicatement sur le corps finement musclé du jeune homme.

- Bien, il serait temps pour nous d'en faire autant Draco. Vas te changer en premier.

Son fils hocha la tête et pénétra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir aussitôt après pour demander à sa mère.

- Au fait, puisque Potter est dans mon lit, comment fait-on ?

- Je suppose que ça ne te déranges pas de partager ton lit avec Harry ? répondit sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

- Puisqu'il le faut. lui sourit à son tour le jeune homme blond.

Une fois les deux Malfoy apprêtaient pour la nuit, ils éteignirent la lumière et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Le lit comprenant peu d'espace, Draco du se blottir contre le corps chaud du brun pour ne pas tomber. Inconsciemment, celui-ci vint se blottir contre le blond et poussa même un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Draco.

- Bonne nuit mon fils. chuchota Narcissa dans la nuit.

- A vous aussi mère. répondit-il, puis beaucoup plus bas, à l'oreille du brun, bonne nuit Harry, fais de beaux rêves, et il ajouta avec un sourire amusé, et il y a intérêt à ce que je sois dedans.

**Fin de la première partie !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_ (Mercredi 25 Juillet 1997, vers les huit heures du matin)._

Harry commençait à se réveiller, il bougea pour s'étirer quand il sentit quelque chose posé sur sa poitrine. Il stoppa ses mouvements et se figea. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'un souffle chaud balayait sa joue. Il ouvrit délicatement ses paupières et son regard tomba sur un bras blanc, légèrement couvert de poils blonds. Il suivit du regard les courbes gracieuses de ce membre pour se retrouver face à un visage bien connu, à peine à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'autre personne.

_Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fout dans mon lit ? Ah merde ! C'est vrai j'ai du m'endormir et…_

L'autre garçon remua en poussant un gémissement discret et vint se coller au brun qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant l'érection matinale du jeune homme. Mais quand celui-ci commença à se frotter doucement contre sa cuisse en soupirant d'aise, Harry sentit avec gêne son propre membre commençait à s'ériger. Il essaya de se dégager mais se rendit compte qu'il était coincé entre Malfoy et le mur.

_Merde ! C'est bien ma veine ! Et en plus l'autre qui se frotte à moi en pensant à chez pas qui !_

- Harry…gémit le blond en embrassant le garçon dans le cou.

_D'accord c'est à moi qu'il pense ! Putain pourquoi il n'est pas réveillé ! Et arrêtes de m'embrasser le cou._

A sa plus grande honte, Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il essayait de se soustraire a l'étreinte de Draco. Mais quand il sentit l'autre garçon sourire dans son cou, il se dit que quelque chose clochait.

- PUTAIN T'ÉTAIS RÉVEILLÉ ENFOIRÉ ! fit Harry en repoussant brutalement Draco qui tomba sur le sol de la chambre dans un « paf » pas très élégant.

- Non mais t'es cinglé Potter ! On ne pousse pas les gens hors de leur lit de cette façon ! chuchota Malfoy en se relevant et en jetant un regard inquiet sur le lit de sa mère. Et merde ! T'es content Potter t'as réveillé ma mère.

En effet, Narcissa émergea du sommeil et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit ? demanda t-elle en fixant les garçons.

- Potter m'a poussé hors du lit. répondit son fils en allant lui faire une bise.

- T'avais cas pas essayé de me violer ! s'indigna Harry.

- Quoi mais j'ai rien fait. nia le blond. J'étais en train de dormir quand je me suis retrouvé par terre.

- Mais bien sûr ! Espèce de manipulateur ! rétorqua Harry. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'habiller et retourner chez moi avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Et sous le regard triste de Draco et déçu de Narcissa, Harry enfila ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna et dit, sans regarder Draco :

- On se retrouve au square Brontë à treize heures trente pour aller choisir un film au cinéma. A cette après-midi.

Et sur ce, comme la dernière fois, il rentra chez les Dursley en magicobus.

- Draco ? interrogea Narcissa alors que son fils n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

Narcissa soupira mais n'insista pas plus.

- Comme tu voudras mon fils.

A l'heure dite, Harry retrouva ses nouveaux compagnons de vacances et sans adresser un regard à Draco, les emmena vers le grand cinéma de la ville. Il comportait vingt-quatre salles, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres et passaient chacunes un film différent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plairez ? demanda t-il à Narcissa qui regardait les affiches et lisait les résumés.

- Tout cela est vraiment intéressant…qu'en penses-tu Draco ? interrogea t-elle à son tour son fils qui fusillait du regard un groupe de fille qui gloussait en fixant Harry.

- Draco ? appela sa mère encore une fois.

Celui-ci parut s'apercevoir qu'on s'adressait à lui et répondit :

- Qu'importe du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose à l'eau de rose.

Narcissa soupira :

- Dans ce cas il ne reste pas grand chose à voir !

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui était absorbait par un résumé de film.

- Quelque chose vous plaît Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et répondit en rougissant :

- Celui là m'a l'air pas mal mais je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans les choix de votre fils.

- Au contraire Potter, il m'a l'air parfait. répondit Draco placé juste derrière Harry.

Le brun s'éloigna de quelques pas et dit :

- Dans se cas, va pour ce film là !

Ils firent la queue pour acheter leurs places et pendant ce temps, Harry expliquait à Narcissa et par là même à Draco le fonctionnement de quelques procédés moldus.

Dans la salle de cinéma, Harry était placé entre Draco et sa mère.

Durant la séance, il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Il la repoussa brutalement et se reconcentra sur le film. La même chose se produisit plusieurs fois, au bout d'un moment il en eut marre et se tourna pour fixer Draco, il s'aperçut à travers la pénombre que celui-ci avait les yeux brillants et qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Cette constation laissa Harry pantois et il reporta son attention sur le film. A partir de ce moment, la main n'essaya plus de venir sur son genou.

_Tant mieux ! _pensa Harry, alors que sa conscience lui hurlait d'aller rechercher cette main.

Le film continuait de se dérouler mais Harry ne suivait pas du tout.

_Pourquoi Malfoy a cette attitude aujourd'hui ? D'abord il m'embrasse dans le cou…_ce brusque rappelle fit rougir Harry_…puis il fait peur à ses pauvres filles pour je ne sais quelles raisons._ Parce qu'elles te regardaient avec insistance. lui souffla sa conscience. _Quoi ?!_ Bordel ses nanas étaient en train de te mater et Draco les a éloignées parce qu'il était JALOUX ! _Tu crois ?_ J'en suis certaine et tu dois le savoir au fond de toi puisque moi c'est toi.

Harry réfléchit à ses constatations et au bout d'un moment se rendit compte que sa conscience avait raison.

_Draco Malfoy est jaloux ! Mais de quoi ? _Mais tu le fais exprès où quoi ? IL EST AMOUREUX DE TOI !!

Harry sursauta à cette découverte au même moment où une explosion se faisait entendre à l'écran. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et ses joues étaient en feu. Et là, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il avança sa main à la rencontre de celle de l'autre garçon et quand il la toucha il sentit une agréable chaleur se propageait dans son corps.

Draco fut surpris quand il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Il se tourna vers Harry mais celui-ci fixait l'écran avec un air innocent. Il fut tenté de la repousser mais il risquait de le regretter plus tard, donc c'est avec douceur qu'il entremêla leurs doigts, puis il reporta son regard vers le film (intéressant au passage) avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Quand la séance se termina, Narcissa remarqua que les garçons se tenaient la main.

Le film finit, Harry récupéra sa main en rougissant. Il remarqua au fond de la salle, les filles de tout à l'heure et sentit Draco se tendre à ses côtés. Une d'elles adressa un grand sourire à Harry ce qui fit enrager Draco. Il captura la main du brun avec un air de défi au visage et les filles s'en allèrent en poussant des soupirs déçus. Depuis ce moment, Draco n'avait pas retiré sa main et avançait dans les rues de Londres aux côtés d'un Harry rougissant qui discutait du film avec Narcissa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_(Lundi 30 juillet 1997, vers les 17h30)_

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ainsi ? lui demanda Narcissa alors qu'il était en train de contempler un panneau d'affichage.

Il sursauta et fit face à deux visages inquiets.

- Rien du tout, c'est juste que…demain j'aurais dix-sept ans et des membres de l'Ordre viendront me chercher pour aller au QG, je me disais que je n'aurais plus de temps pour vous voir.

Narcissa sourit gentiment et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Grâce à toi on peut passer inaperçue dans le monde moldu et puis tu dois avoir envie de voir tes amis, non ?

Harry acquiesça et son regard rencontra celui de Draco. Une étrange lueur l'éclairait que Harry ne put définir.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Narcissa avec un drôle de sourire en faveur de son fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Harry ne put que suivre le mouvement.

Mais au moment de passer devant un institut de beauté, Narcissa s'exclama :

- J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire faire un soin de la peau.

Narcissa se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse, dit aux garçons :

- Rentrez sans moi, je vais sûrement en avoir pour plus d'une heure.

Elle fit un discret clin d'œil à son fils qui la remercia par un sourire.

- Alors, tu viens ? fit Draco en tirant Harry derrière lui.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me tirer comme ça. On n'est pas pressé non plus !

Harry trouvait ça bizarre que Narcissa se mette d'un coup à avoir envie de soin de la peau. Et Draco qui courrait presque en direction de l'hôtel.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la chambre que les Malfoy occupaient depuis une semaine.

- Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir pendant plus d'un mois alors que j'ai passé la majorité de cette semaine avec vous. révéla Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Harry appela :

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Harry…murmura le blond, d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner l'autre garçon.

Draco s'approcha du brun et captura ses lèvres pour une longue minute de baiser intense. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait allongé Harry délicatement dans le lit et le surplombait. A la fin de ce baiser, Harry était rouge et un puissant désir, comme il n'en avait jamais connu, coulait en lui.

Voyant le désir dans les prunelles émeraude, Draco fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Il demanda l'autorisation pour aller plus loin.

- Tu es sûr ?

Ce fut un baiser brûlant qui lui répondit.

Draco n'en demandait pas plus. Il commença à parcourir le cou du brun de baiser. Variant entre mordillement et coup de langue. Il fut récompensé par des gémissements. S'enhardissant, il déboutonna la chemise d'Harry et attaqua le torse du garçon avec ses lèvres. S'attardant sur les tétons et le nombril.

Harry haletait, le plaisir lui montait à la tête. Mais il prit le temps de se redresser pour débarrasser Draco de son haut, tout en lui donnant des baisers, et retirant sa chemise au complet. Pris dans la frénésie du déshabillage, ils retirèrent leurs bas, se retrouvant nu pour la première fois devant l'autre.

Ce fut Draco qui entama le baiser et qui rallongea Harry sur le lit. Ainsi en position, leur érection se toucha, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, Harry entoura l'érection de Draco de sa main, s'attirant un gémissement rauque de l'autre garçon. Draco en fit de même et ainsi commença le va et vient sur le membre de leur partenaire.

Des gémissements emplis la chambre, de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus vite.

- Dra…co…je…vais…haleta Harry.

Draco compris et enleva sa main.

Son plaisir subitement stoppé, Harry s'exclama, frustré :

- Qu'est-ce que…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il se pencha à son oreille, faisant se coller leur corps et frémir Harry.

- Je veux que tu jouisses en me sentant venir en toi. lui murmura t-il.

Harry gémit et se laissa faire quand Draco le retourna pour le positionner sur le ventre.

De ses lèvres, il embrassa sa nuque et avec sa langue, il parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, arrivant à la limite des fesses. Sentant son partenaire trembler, il écarta de ses mains les fesses et sa langue continua le chemin jusqu'à l'orifice.

- DRACO… ! cria Harry en se cambrant, quand celui-ci introduisit sa langue dans l'antre encore inviolé jusqu'alors.

Draco continua son activité jusqu'à ce que son désir devienne insoutenable. Il se redressa et de ses mains, mit Harry à quatre pattes sur le lit. Alors qu'il embrassait le brun, il en profita pour introduire un doigt dans son anneau de chair.

Harry agrippa les draps sous la soudaine douleur. Draco enveloppa alors son érection et fit de lent va et vient pour l'attiser. Au bout d'un moment, le blond pénétra un second doigt puis un troisième et au bout de plusieurs va et vient à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair, Harry cria de plaisir en se cambrant et se retrouva à genou, son dos collé contre le torse de Draco.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il retira ses doigts et en tenant fermement l'autre garçon par les hanches, pénétra doucement dans son intimité.

Harry se crispa.

- Détends-toi. murmura Draco, dans son cou, d'une voix rauque.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, seul le souffle de Draco se fit entendre dans la chambre. Puis, Harry bougea son bassin, donnant le signal qu'il fallait pour Draco.

Le blond entama les coups de rein, touchant la prostate du brun à chaque fois, à ce qu'il pouvait entendre des cris de plaisir d'Harry.

Quant au brun, il se sentait au paradis. Il avait l'impression d'exploser de plaisir à chaque coup de bassin de Draco. Il mit ses mains en arrière, de façon à attraper la nuque de son partenaire et tourna lui-même le visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Draco répondit au baiser avec plaisir, accélérant les coups de rein, ses mains laissant des traces rouges sur les hanches qu'il serrait sans s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un orgasme violent les submérgea tous deux, les laissant pantelant. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre et Draco murmura, encore sous le coup de sa fulgurante jouissance :

- Je crois que j'ai un problème.

Harry se tourna vers lui, inquiet et demanda :

- Lequel ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le sourire d'Harry aurait pu faire trois fois le tour du monde si Draco ne s'en était pas occupé en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi. chuchota Harry.

Draco les recouvrit de la couverture et les deux garçons s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut comme ça que Narcissa les découvrit lorsqu'elle rentra et avec un sourire attendrit les regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes puis s'occupa jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOo** _(Mardi 31 juillet 1997, vers les six heures du matin)_

- Bon anniversaire. chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Harry se retourna et sourit à l'autre garçon avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci.

Puis le brun demanda :

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de six heures et demi. répondit l'autre.

Harry sursauta et se redressa dans le lit, faisant glisser la couverture et découvrant sa nudité. Il rougit et ramena la couverture sur lui.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu. sourit Draco en se redressant à son tour.

Harry sourit à son tour et répondit :

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me découvre ainsi.

Il se baissa et ramassa son boxeur qu'il enfila sous la couverture, faisant sourire Draco. Puis ensuite il se leva et enfila le reste de ses affaires.

- Tu es obligé de partir si vite ? l'interrogea Draco. J'ai l'impression d'être la maîtresse de l'infidèle mari.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- On vient me chercher à neuf heures et je dois me doucher et finir de préparer mes affaires. avoua t-il.

- Tu peux te doucher ici, avec moi. proposa Draco.

- J'aimerai beaucoup mais je préfère éviter toute tentation.

Draco soupira et se leva en s'enroulant dans la couverture. Il accompagna ainsi vêtu, Harry à la porte de la chambre.

- Tu diras au revoir à ta mère de ma…

- Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, je suis réveillée. fit Narcissa en se levant et en rejoignant les deux jeunes hommes, vêtu d'une légère nuisette blanche.

Elle serra Harry dans ses bras et le relâcha après une bise sur les deux joues, qui firent rougir le jeune homme.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Vous allez me manquer. avoua Narcissa.

- Vous aussi Narcissa. révéla Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis la femme se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour s'y enfermer.

- Tu plais beaucoup à ma mère. constata Draco.

- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. répondit Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers le blond et lui dit :

- Mais je t'aime encore plus.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu et Harry du s'écarter du blond.

- Je t'aime. fit Harry en sortant de la chambre.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais si la rouquine s'approche de toi d'un peu trop près, je lui ferai des misères.

Harry rigola et ne put s'empêcher de donner un dernier baiser au blond avant de s'en aller par les escaliers, sans se retourner.

Draco resta adossé à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

- Mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fleur-bleue.

- Père ! s'exclama Draco en allant serrer son paternel dans ses bras.

Etreinte que Lucius lui rendit avec un sourire.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. constata Draco en s'écartant. Mère sera ravie de te voir.

C'est ce moment que choisi Narcissa pour sortir de la salle de bain. Quand elle aperçut son mari, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Lucius ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? Tu m'as manqué. dit Narcissa dans un souffle.

- Je vais bien, et non je n'ai pas eu de problème et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. lui chuchota l'homme blond avant de l'embrasser.

Draco laissa de l'intimité à ses parents et partit prendre une très longue douche. Quand il ressortit, ses parents étaient tranquillement assis sur un lit, Narcissa racontant les derniers évènements à son mari.

- Oh Lucius ! s'exclama Narcissa. Harry est si adorable ! Il ferait un parfait gendre.

En entendant ça, Draco rougit et s'assit sur son lit en prenant un magazine.

- Ne sois pas embarrassé fils. remarqua Lucius. Si c'est ton choix, je l'accepte.

Draco sourit à son père.

- Merci père.

Cette journée se passa en famille pour tout le monde.

Draco et ses parents dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Harry et ses amis au square Grimmaurd.

**oOoOoOoOo** _(Samedi 1 septembre 1997, vers les sept heures du soir)_

- Tu as remarqué ? lui demanda une voix.

- Oui et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. répondit-il en jetant un regard à la grande salle.

En effet, celle-ci était agitée de toute part.

- Pourquoi à ton avis Dumby et Snape ne sont pas présents ? redemanda la même personne.

- Et tu oublies de mentionner Potter, la belette et Granger ! rajouta un garçon.

- Pans', Blaise, je n'en ai aucune idée ! avoua Draco en fixant la place vide à la table des Gryffondors. Mais j'aimerai bien le savoir.

La répartition des premières années se fit sans le célèbre discours du directeur et après le repas, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

- Alors Malfoy ! On déserte et on ose se montrer ici ? siffla un grand garçon malingre.

- La ferme Nott et retourne donc faire la pute zoophile au près de ton maître ! fut la réplique cinglante de Draco.

Théodore Nott lui jeta un regard de haine et partit dans son dortoir.

- Quel imbécile celui-là ! soupira Pansy.

Elle fit la bise aux garçons et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Blaise la suivit après une acolade à son meilleur ami qui lui, entra dans sa chambre pour préfet en chef.

- _Où es-tu Harry... ? _murmura Draco avant de s'endormir.

**oOoOoOoOo** _(Dimanche 2 septembre 1997, vers les neuf heures du matin)_

Bien que ce fut le week-end, les élèves trop impatients de se retrouver s'étaient levés tôt, la grande salle était presque remplie.

Comme chaque jour, les abonnés à _« la gazette du sorcier »_ reçurent leur exemplaire. A peine la première page lu que des explosions de joie se déversèrent dans la salle.

- Putain ! s'exclama Pansy en tendant son journal aux deux garçons.

Quand Draco lu le gros titre de la première page, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER EST FIÈRE DE VOUS ANNONCER LA CHUTE DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM !!**

_Effectivement, l'horrible mage noir a été vaincu lors de la nuit du 1 au 2 septembre par le célèbre garçon qui a survécu : __**HARRY POTTER **_**(biographie page 2)**._ Nous aurons plus d'information lorsque notre héros sera sorti des soins intensifs de Saint Mangouste, où lui et ses deux amis, __**RON WEASLEY et HERMIONE GRANGER **_**(biographie page 4) **_ont été admis en urgence. Contrairement à ses deux amis qui ont des blessures graves mais qui sont conscients, l'élu serait dans le coma ! Nous n'en savons pas plus mais nous essayons de faire du mieux que nous pouvons pour vous informer. Les aurors sont actuellement en train d'attraper les derniers mangemorts en fuite et tous les autres sans exceptions se sont retrouvés à Azkaban, dans l'attente d'être jugé, même si il n'y a aucun doute sur leur culpabilité._

Les élèves criaient de bonheur, pleuraient de joie.

- Tu te rends compte Dray ? On est libre ! lui dit Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Draco ? l'appela son amie.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère. fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il transplana dans leur nouvel appartement, acheté dans le courant du mois d'août, et y trouva sa mère, effondrée sur le sofa, un exemplaire de la gazette en main.

- Mère. cria Draco en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

- Lucius…pleura t-elle dans les bras de son fils.

- Shhh…Shhh…tenta de l'apaiser Draco en lui frottant le dos. Je ne les laisserai pas l'enfermer à Azkaban.

**oOoOoOoOo **_(Samedi 15 septembre 1997, vers les dix heures trente du matin)_

- Hum…gémit-il, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal.

- Il se réveille ! s'écria une voix, accentuant encore plus sa douleur.

Il sentit des mains l'examiner. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil et aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux roux devant lui.

- Ron ? murmura t-il la bouche pâteuse.

Il en eut la confirmation en ouvrant le second œil et quand il vit son ami le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur !

A peine eut-il le temps de respirer après cette étreinte qu'une deuxième personne se jeta sur lui pour le serrer.

- Oh Harry ! pleura Hermione.

- Hermione…tu m'étouffes. prévint-il.

Celle-ci se retira en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda t-il.

- Ah monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda un homme en blouse blanche : son médecin.

- Fatigué.

- C'est normal, buvez cette potion et reposez-vous ! Vous vous sentirez mieux à votre réveil.

Le médecin quitta la pièce après les avoir salué.

Faisant fi des indications médicales, Harry s'asseya, tant bien que mal, dans son lit et demanda à ses amis :

- Et Voldemort ?

- Mort ! lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. Tu as réussi mec !

Harry lui fit un sourire fatigué.

- Bois ça Harry ! lui dit Hermione. Tu vas te sentir mieux.

Au moment où il allait se saisir de la fiole, un flash lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et Malfoy ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, intriguant Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- C'est bizarre que tu demandes ça alors qu'en ce moment à lieu son procès.

- Ouais et il va en prendre pour perpettes. rajouta Ron.

Harry tenta de se relever mais il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien trop faible pour ça.

- Emmenez-moi là-bas ! ordonna t-il à ses amis.

- Quoi ? Mais voyons Harry, tu es trop faible et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est un bon juge qui préside l'audience. tenta de le rassurer Hermione en le repoussant au fond du lit.

- Je veux y aller ! fit Harry en haussant la voix. Alors vous allez me trouver un putain de fauteuil roulant ou je m'y rendrai en rampant ! Mais j'irai coûte que coûte !

Voyant que Harry ne changerai pas d'avis, Hermione transmuta un fauteuil roulant et Ron aida Harry à s'y installer. Puis trompant la vigilance des médecins, ils réussirent à emprunter une chéminée et à arriver devant la porte du tribunal où se trouvaient deux aurors.

- La séance est commencée, il est impossible d'y entrer. s'exprima l'un d'eux.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que vous allez nous laisser faire. constata Harry en les fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est le règlement et…l'auror ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Harry lui mit sa baguette sous le nez.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire mais vous m'y obligez ! Vous savez à QUI vous parlez ? J'ai vaincu Voldemort et ce n'est pas deux aurors comme vous qui m'impressione !

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent au ton autoritaire qu'emprunta Harry et au moment où Hermione allait lui dire d'arrêter, les aurors ouvrir les portes de la salle.

- Merci messieurs et désolé de vous avoir menacé mais c'était nécessaire.

Ron poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la salle. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué leur présence.

- Donc messieurs, dames les jurés, nous allons passer aux votes, veuillez…

Voyant qu'il arrivait à temps, Harry demanda à Ron de l'avancer au milieu de la salle et de le placer face au juge.

- Quoi ? chuchota Ron. Mais tu es fou, je…

- Ron ! Fais-le ou sinon je me débrouillerai seul.

Ron céda et s'avança entre les rangées, faisant remarquer leur passage au fur et à mesure. Le juge stoppa sa phrase quand il s'aperçut de leur présence.

- Mr Potter ! Vous voilà sortit de votre coma ! s'exclama le juge.

Draco et Narcissa, assis au premier rang, sursautèrent en voyant débarquer le jeune homme brun. Ils le distinguaient de profil.

- Il a l'air exténué. remarqua Narcissa. Mais que fait-il ici ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais continuait de fixer Harry.

Harry avait aperçut Draco et sa mère en avançant mais tentait de ne pas les fixer pour ne pas être déconcentré. Il observait à présent Lucius Malfoy. Harry se demandait comment celui-ci avait fait pour résister deux semaines à Azkaban avec ce qu'il avait subi. Même dans son état, il restait fier et droit devant la salle.

- Mr le juge. commença t-il. Je suis venu directement de l'hôpital en sachant quel était le procès d'aujourd'hui.

- Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de peine, la sanction rendue sera juste ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, Mr Potter.

Harry ignora la phrase du juge et continua.

- Et si je suis là, c'est pour défendre Lucius Malfoy, ici présent !

Une exclamation de stupeur parcouru la salle, laissant les personnes qui connaissaient Harry, éberluées.

- Co-comment ça ? bégaya le juge.

- J'atteste de la non-culpabilité de l'accusé. Si cet homme ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie lors du combat final, je ne saurai probablement pas là aujourd'hui et Voldemort régnerait en maître tout puissant sur l'Angleterre !

Des murmures parcoururent la salle et plus particulièrement chez les jurés.

- Regardez son dos. précisa Harry.

Un des jurés s'approcha de Malfoy et souleva son uniforme. Il se recula vite avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Qu'y a-t-il Askins ? demanda le juge.

- Regardez par vous-même.

Askins fit se retourner Malfoy et souleva le vêtement pour montrer son dos à la vue de tous.

Comme le juré, la salle poussa une exclamation de stupeur et Narcissa mit ses mains devant la bouche.

- Lucius…murmura t-elle.

- Il s'est interposé devant un sort puissant de magie noire, au risque de mourir pour me permettre d'atteindre Voldemort avec toutes mes capacités.

Harry fit une pause, permettant aux jurés de faire le point.

- Maintenant, allez-vous condamner un homme qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver les vôtres ? interrogea Harry.

- Les jurés vont se concerter. annonça une femme qui devait être le chef.

La salle resta silencieuse pendant plus de dix minutes. Harry risqua un regard vers Draco et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui redonna la force qu'il fallait pour lutter encore.

Les jurés reprirent leur place et la femme-chef alla donner un papier au juge. Celui-ci lit la note et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

- Suite à la décision du jury, l'accusé ici présent est soumis à une amende de un million de galions à la société pour ses anciens crimes et est déclaré non-coupable dans une alliance avec l'ancien mage noir !

Il frappa trois coups de marteau et les chaînes de Lucius disparurent.

La salle applaudit et Draco et Narcissa se précipitèrent vers Lucius qui les reçut dans ses bras avec une grimace de douleur.

Harry regarda la scène, attendri mais ne s'attendit pas à ce que Lucius se dirige vers lui et lui tende la main.

- Potter, j'ai une dette envers vous.

- Je ne crois pas non, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et j'ai sauvé la votre. sourit Harry en serrant la main de l'homme blond.

Ron tira une grimace de dégoût en voyant la scène.

Narcissa embrassa Harry sur les deux joues.

- Merci Harry, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Harry rougit et laissa Narcissa repartir avec Lucius pour l'emmener se soigner. Il sentit une main dans la sienne et croisa le regard de Draco.

Draco amena la main du brun à sa bouche et l'embrassa avant de se pencher vers Harry et de lui murmurer :

- J'ai droit à un baiser du sauveur ?

Harry sourit et lui murmura à son tour tout contre ses lèvres :

- J'espère que j'aurais le droit à autre chose qu'à un baiser après ?

- Ca, c'est sûr ! répondit Draco en franchissant l'espace qui séparait leur deux bouches.

En voyant que son meilleur ami embrassait la fouine, Ron eut un hoquet de stupeur et du s'accrocher à Hermione pour ne pas tomber.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Voilà ma ChachOu ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ? :p Et vous autres les lecteurs ?**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz**


End file.
